¡Ella es mía, Black! ¡No Es mía, Snape!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape y Sirius Black, por fin pueden llevarse "bien". Luego de la guerra, todo acabó y estos dos hombres acordaron, luego de mucho tiempo, que intentarían entablar una "amistad". Snape se recupera de su herida y Sirius...
1. ¡Mucho tiempo y ya era hora!

**Disclaimer: **Nada es de María. Solo la idea. Personajes y demases le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Solo diversión.

**Dedicado a una gran amiga. Loretta. Aunque ella odia el Sevmione.**

**Summary: **

Severus Snape y Sirius Black, por fin pueden llevarse "bien". Luego de la guerra, todo acabó y estos dos hombres acordaron, luego de mucho tiempo, que intentarían entablar una "amistad". Snape se recupera de su herida y Sirius, bueno, él se recupera de muchas pérdidas en dicha rebelión.

**Parece que nada podría arruinar esta nueva amistad que tantos años les tomó forjar, luego del incidente.**

_Excepto una cosa..._

Creo.

**Advertencia:** decidan uds, el pairing :D

* * *

><p>Severus Snape arqueaba una ceja, mientras Sirius Black reía a mandíbula batiente. Sí, se la pasaba porque ahora eran "amigos". "Compañeros" O por lo menos hacían un esfuerzo por dejar de pelear y llevarse bien.<p>

Algunos podrían decir que era misión imposible, pero allí estaban. Lo había "prometido". De salvarse llevaría una vida menos incómoda tanto para él como para el resto. Permanecería bajo perfil, mientras el mundo y las horas continuaban.

Ya no tenía por qué vivir, pero si tenía que "hacerlo", al menos podía tener un poco de paz luego de tanta guerra. Y le había costado recuperarse de aquella vieja herida que de vez en cuando, cuando el viento soplaba, hacía arder hasta los confines de su alma.

Pero por los recuerdos que traía consigo. Aunque su contraparte dijera que tenía que olvidarlo. Que jamás debía volver pensar en ello nuevamente.

Era extraño cómo los dos se condonaban las deudas. Así como así. Pero era lo mejor. Resultaba serlo luego de que todo acabara.

Ya le daba igual que Sirius Black hiciera lo que hiciera. Ya no importaba. E igual para aquel hombre, luego de haber visto tantas muertes, tantas lágrimas.

Ver a tantos amigos caídos.

— Te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente, Snape. ¿No puedes solo aceptarlo? — dijo, mientras continuaba riendo y la ceja de Snape se curvaba más y más alto.

— Bien y sin embargo me pareció que había sido apropósito. ¡Te parecerá gracioso, pero no a mí! McGonagall creyendo cosas que no son ciertas.

— No dije que estabas desesperado buscando pareja, como para que ella insinuara semejante cosa. Además, ya ella sabe que es muy vieja para ti. Aunque sí te recuerdo que cuando estuviste en el hospital, ella se quedó a tu lado por un buen tiempo. ¡Bien por ese levante que has hecho con Minerva!

¡Levante! ¡Qué ordinariez acababa de decir! No se había "levantado" a ninguna mujer. Minerva era como una especie de amiga, de madre. No podía decir que era alguien a quien pudiera ver y amar de esa forma. Sirius continuó riendo en la antigua cocina de Grimmauld Place.

— Como sea, no vuelvas a insinuar algo así. Black.

— De acuerdo. Pero me ayudaría si cuando eso suceda, tú no te quejes de pronto de tu herida y comiences a desangrarte en medio del almuerzo.

— No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué se ha abierto de nuevo.

— Preocuparás a Minerva, si no arreglas eso cuanto antes.

Y eso pensaba, mientras Sirius colocaba platos y vasos en aquella vieja mesa del comedor, mágicamente. Recibirían visita.

Harry y los amigos. Esposa e hijos.

Bueno, ya Snape estaba acostumbrado. Eran familia de Sirius Black.

— Está todo listo y los invitados están un poco retrasados. Me parece.

— Potter tiene esa mala costumbre.

Sirius no dijo nada, mientras daba los últimos toques a la mesa. En cuanto había terminado, se dio la vuelta para escuchar que la puerta sonaba suavemente. Su madre ya no gritaba en aquella casa. Se había desecho de ese cuadro y su elfo ya se había muerto de viejo y seguro de cascarrabias. Inspiró y caminó hasta la puerta para abrir.

No distinguía quién podía ser, ante el frío vidrio de una tarde de invierno y nieve.

— ¡Hermione...pero...pero qué cambiada estás!

El color de su cabello era ligeramente más claro y estaba completamente liso. Al menos por ese día. Había crecido tanto. ¡Por supuesto que no podía reconocerla en la puerta!

— Hola, Sirius. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Granger...

— Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Hermione Granger había cambiado bastante, sí. Sirius había sonreído apartando una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, mientras Snape suspiraba y se preguntaba qué debía confesar al respecto sobre su vida.

Decir que estaba bien, quizá decir que estaba aburrido. Que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que vivir con su antiguo enemigo.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Otro de mis locos sueños X_X qué enferma que estoy. Espero les guste la intro :). Besos.<p> 


	2. La cena I

Desde que Hermione había llegado, Severus Snape se había fijado en que el hombre no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto. Él en cambio, prefería guardar distancias. Examinar la situación desde otro ángulo.

Granger había cambiado. Su estudiante de hacía ya tantos años, había cambiado con el correr del tiempo. Era toda una mujer y Sirius Black parecía interesado en su historia, en su cambio. ¿No podía ser menos obvio?

— Entonces, bueno, las cosas entre Ron y yo no resultaron muy bien. Y por ahora sigo soltera, Sirius. Decidí que cambiar un poco no me haría mal. ¿Realmente te gusta mi cabello? Yo me siento muy extraña cuando me miro en un espejo.

Sirius asentía con vehemencia y hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de que ella fuese tan exitosa y que estaba seguro de que así sería. Sin duda alguna.

Hermione había agradecido con una vocecilla y había ladeado la cabeza para mirar a Snape. El hombre estaba tan abstraído en pensar, que en cuanto ella mencionó su nombre, había brincado en su silla, sobresaltado.

— Lo siento, no quise sobresaltarlo. ¿Cómo se siente, señor? ¿Mejor? Creo que no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo en cuanto todo terminó.

Severus había hecho un ademán con la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultar su herida de su vista. Pero era lo suficientemente visible como para justificar su pregunta.

— Me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

— ¡Ah, no seas tímido Snape! El otro día, en una reunión en Hogwarts, la herida se abrió y tuvimos que correr a la enfermería para ayudarlo. Sangraba un poco. Fue algo incómodo, pero al menos Snape se ganó una pretendiente.

Hermione había reído suavemente, mientras Snape miraba a Sirius Black de forma asesina. Le había dicho que no dijera eso.

— Eso me dijeron. ¡Lo siento tanto, señor! Ojalá pudiera ayudarle. Se ve muy dolorosa, aún luego de todos estos días que han pasado.

¿Tenía cara de que estaba sufriendo y necesitaba ayuda? ¡Qué poco hombre! Sirius había sonreído suavemente por lo bajo.

— Estoy bien, señorita Granger. No tiene por qué ensuciarse sus manos con esta sangre vieja y piel escamada.

Hermione había suspirado y compuesto un rostro que parecía ser de lástima. Para Snape, quien había fruncido el ceño.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, Sirius había roto el hielo, sirviendo un poco de vino en un par de copas. Seguramente que el resto no tardaba en llegar.

Así fue. A pocos minutos de servido aquel vino tinto, el resto de la familia había llegado. Ginny cargaba a la pequeña Lily de tres años, que dormía entre sus brazos, mientras Albus y James hablaban animosamente con su padre, acerca de lo que era una Snitch. No podían entender como volaba por sí sola y Harry les hablaba de las micro alas en su interior y de un compartimiento en donde podían alojar algo preciado.

— Bienvenidos al almuerzo.

— Un poco tardío.

— Lo siento, profesor Snape. Preparábamos a Lily, pero se quedó dormida y ella detesta dejar la cuna cuando tiene sueño. Fue un poco complicado. — confesó Ginny, mientras Snape admiraba a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía entre los brazos de su madre.

Idéntica a su abuela. De eso estaba seguro. Siempre le traía tantos recuerdos que hacían doler su cabeza, de solo pensar en ello.

— Señor.

— Potter.

Eso habían dicho, mientras estrechaban sus manos de forma muy política. Ya no había tiempo para perderlo en insulsas peleas.

Los dos sobrevivieron. No se podía hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡Hmm...eso huele muy bien, Sirius! — Había dicho Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a servir. Sirius se había encargado de acostar a Lily en su cama. Estaba seguro de que ella sola podría bajarse si llegaba a despertarse.

— Sí, este estofado casero se ve estupendo.

Sirius había sonreído suavemente y Snape sin embargo, permanecía adusto en su silla.

— ¿Se siente mal, señor?— había preguntado Ginny Weasley. Snape había ladeado la cabeza hacia ella y había suspirado en silencio.

— Supongo que con toda la magia que tengo, aún no puedo hacer que esta herida se cierre sin chistar.

— Ve al botiquín de medicinas en el baño, seguro hay algo que se ajuste. — eso había dicho Sirius y sabía de qué hablaba, pero odiaba usarlas.

Vendaje. Le daba comezón y además lo acaloraba. Había asentido poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el baño. Aquel que estaba fuera de las habitaciones, en el pasillo de la escalera. Antes de adentrarse en el baño, se había detenido para mirar a Lily, dentro de la habitación semi oscura. Sirius había encendido una pequeña lámpara, en caso de que tuviera miedo.

El parecido con Lily Evans era extraordinario. Jamás había visto algo así. Inspiró contemplándola por unos segundos antes de cobijarla muy bien. Bien, siempre había dicho que la habitación de Black era muy fría para su gusto. Ella ahogó un bostezo y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, chupándose un dedo.

La dejó allí y caminó hasta el baño. Pensaba entrar, pero escuchó que alguien ya estaba dentro. Susurraba algo y suspiraba audiblemente.

Parecía una mujer.

— ¡Este cabello, me enloquece! Debí dejarlo como estaba antes, sin importar a qué diablos me recordase.

Se asomó ligeramente por el espacio entre abierto de la puerta y miró dentro. Era Hermione Granger y parecía tratar de mantener quieto a su cabello.

Trataba de colocar un pequeño prendedor sobre su cabello. Lo tenía en su boca y este resbaló hasta caer al suelo.

— Demonios...

La observó inclinarse para tomarlo y su mirada, sin quererlo, se había ido hasta abajo con ella. Hacia sus piernas fuera de aquel corto vestido.

Sí, Hermione Granger había cambiado. Desde la última vez que la había visto.

Ya no era la misma niña pequeña. La misma jovencita.

— Bueno, creo que ya está. La próxima vez solo lo cortaré y no tendré este estúpido problema de nuevo y...

Había empujado la puerta y esta, casi había chocado con Snape. Éste, retrocedió a último minuto y ella brincó en el baño, sobresaltada.

— ¡Oh, profesor Snape...lo siento! Pensé que no estaba aquí. Como no lo vi venir.

— Estaba vigilando que la hija de Potter siguiera dormida. Quizá se hubiera asustado, si se encontraba sola en una habitación desconocida.

— Cierto. — dijo ella mirando en dirección a la habitación. — pero la conozco. Cuando duerme, realmente duerme. A ella le encanta dormir y no creo que se despierte por un buen rato. Es una niña muy tranquila. Por cierto... ¿encontró lo que estaba buscando?

— Yo realmente...

— Esto tal vez sirva. Lo encontré en el botiquín. Estaba buscando algo que pudiera mantener mi cabello en un solo lugar. ¡Qué tonta! Como si Sirius fuese una mujer como yo.

Miró las vendas en su mano, mientras ella sonreía y sus brillantes ojos le observaban. Pero él estaba abstraído en pensar. En mirar sin "mirar" al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Señor?

— Gracias, señorita Granger.

Y con eso la había visto bajar las escaleras de regreso.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus rews, qué bueno que les gustó.<p> 


	3. La cena II

Al bajar las escaleras, Severus Snape se dio cuenta de que la reunión estaba animada. Hermione charlaba alegremente con Ginny Weasley sobre los viejos tiempos y su risa melodiosa, hacía vibrar sus tímpanos de una forma muy agradable. Mientras ellas charlaban, los hombres se habían separado para hablar de un torneo mundial de Quiddicth que se avecinaba y estaban pensando en asistir. Claro, Potter siempre pensaba en sus dotes y la mejor forma de usarlos.

Soltó un suave siseo y eso atrajo la atención de Sirius, que había largado un brazo hacia él y con una sonrisa, lo había atrapado en un abrazo. Snape se había encontrado atrapado entre ellos y las miradas de Harry y Ron Weasley.

— Y por supuesto que Snape también irá. Será una buena entretención para todos nosotros. Además de que nos debemos una escapadita de las mujeres.

— ¿Cuáles mujeres si tú no tienes una? — lanzó Snape con saña y Sirius había sonreído suavemente. Su vista pareció brillar por un segundo y Snape dudó de querer saber a qué se estaba refiriendo con su mirada atenta sobre la mesa del comedor.

Harry había asentido y antes de contestar, Ginny lo había sobresaltado al colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro y ofrecerle una copa de vino tinto.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ¿Cuál es el misterio que nosotras no podemos escuchar? No me digas, Ron, que estás hablando de Hermione. Ya te dije que...

Pero Ron había puesto los ojos en blanco y había inspirado en silencio. Como un resoplido suave.

— Ya te dije que ella y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor, no le dije nada malo y ella tampoco. Estamos bien. ¿Podrías dejar de meter tu nariz en mis asuntos? ¿Nuestros asuntos?

Snape había ladeado la cabeza hacia Hermione para mirarla atentamente. Problemas, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo con problemas? De pronto sintió curiosidad al respecto, que Sirius zanjó al casi gritar en su oído, ya que aún lo rodeaba con un brazo.

— ¡Ánimo! Esta reunión es para festejar, no para hablar de los problemas.

El profesor de pociones, apenas pudo separarse, caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó allí. La venda le picaba en demasía y odiaba como su vieja y escamada piel, sudaba cuando se la ponía. Bueno, realmente a él le molestaba todo. Así lo decía Sirius.

— ¡Eh, Snape! ¿Por qué estás sentado?— eso había dicho el hombre, mientras se sentaba frente a él con un vaso de whisky de fuego.

Lo sabía, se emborracharía y luego tendría que lidiar con él.

— Estoy cansado de estar de pie, nada más. Además, estuve pensando en lo que la señora Potter dijo. ¿No deberías preguntarle a tu querida Granger, si se siente bien al respecto de su vida privada? No es que me concierne, pero podría sentirse muy mal ahora y trata de ocultarse en una máscara de felicidad.

Pero...¿qué?

— ¿Por qué tan interesado de pronto, Snape?

— No lo sé. Como siempre dices que ellos son tu familia, como tus hijos. Aquellos que nunca tuviste... me preguntaba si ibas a mostrar "empatía" por la situación.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu... sí?

Snape se había encogido de hombros y había decidido distraerse en mirar a Albus y James, que estaban sentados en la alfombra, jugando ajedrez mágico.

Aquel hombre había inspirado y se había puesto de pie. Quizá Snape tenía razón y debía preguntarle a Hermione; cómo se sentía al respecto. Caminó hasta la cocina y se detuvo a mirarla, mientras ella vigilaba que el postre estuviera listo en el horno.

— Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¡Claro, Sirius! Adelante.

— ¿Hay algo que quisieras...? No sé... ¿compartir conmigo? ¿Hay algún problema en el que necesites ayuda?

Hermione había parpadeado curiosa. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaba hablando de...? Seguramente se trataba de eso. Porque a Ginny Weasley le gustaba mucho exagerar y bueno, qué podía hacer con su amiga. No mucho.

Ella era así. Medio cotilla.

— ¿Te refieres a Ron y yo?— eso había dicho, mientras se inclinaba para sacar el pastel del horno. Estaba listo. Tarta de limón.

— Bueno...sí. No pude evitar oírlo y sentir preocupación al respecto. ¿Todo está bien? Bien, si quisieras hablar, yo te escucharé. Lo prometo.

Hermione había sonreído y se disponía a responder cuando sin quererlo, su brazo había dado con la punta de la puerta de aquel viejo horno. Estaba muy caliente y ella había soltado un quejido. Retrocediendo hasta chocar con Sirius.

Hasta estar a un palmo de él. Y milagrosamente, la torta permaneció en el horno sin caerse en cuanto había hecho aquel movimiento brusco.

— ¡Oh mi dios...qué torpe! ¡Cuánto lo siento, Sirius...! ¿Te pisé? — dijo, mientras estaba de espaldas. A solo milímetros.

Tan cerca que podía sentir el suave aroma de su cabello y de su piel. El perfume.

— ¿Sirius?

— Oh no...¡todo está bien, Hermione! ¿Y el pastel?

— Se quedó dentro... ¡milagrosamente! Casi se cae.

Sí, Hermione había cambiado mucho. No dejaba de pensar en ello, mientras ella se daba la vuelta y sonreía a modo de disculpa.

El espacio era increíblemente reducido. Y los dos habían tratado de moverse al mismo tiempo.

— Eh...¡me moveré yo primero y así tú tendrás tu espacio para sacar el pastel antes de que se queme!

Y ella había asentido mientras él pasaba a un lado de ella y caminaba en dirección al comedor.

— ¿Por qué diablos te ves como si hubieses estado horas bajo el sol, Black? ¿Ya estás ebrio?

No, no estaba ebrio... solo...

— No seas tonto. Solo...¡no importa, sigamos la fiesta!

¿Qué había sucedido dentro de la cocina? Él no era bueno para hablar de vidas privadas y por eso había enviado a Sirius. Sabía que luego le diría lo que sucedía. Pero...

¿Por qué sentía que se perdía de algo?

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus rews, qué bueno que les gustó.<p> 


	4. Un pequeño encuentro

Luego de la cena, todos estaban reunidos en el salón. Estaban repletos de tanta comida y Ron aseguraba que era como la tercera vez que su madre había tenido que ajustarle los pantalones, porque subía y bajaba de peso.

Todos habían reído ante el comentario de que su madre aún arreglara la ropa y de que necesitara una mujer en su vida. Pero ante ese tópico, Hermione había desviado la vista y Sirius había zanjado la conversación con juegos de azar. Ajedrez mágico. Cartas.

Pero Snape no jugaba. Hermione tampoco. Los dos se habían encontrado apartados, sentados en la mesa del comedor, mirando al resto.

— ¿Todo está bien, señorita Granger?

Hermione parpadeó confundida. Extraño que preguntara, puesto que a Snape...nada le interesaba. No lo suficiente como para que despertara su curiosidad.

— ¿Bien? ¿A qué se refiere?

Severus había alzado la vista y se había posado sobre Ron.. Con ese gesto, Hermione había captado el punto y había resoplado suavemente. Sobre su copa de vino.

— Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Ronald y yo somos dos adultos y sabemos manejar este tipo de asuntos.

El hombre había sonreído suavemente y Hermione esperaba por el sarcasmo que debía de venir. Tan pronto hubiese mencionado su nombre.

— Lo creo de usted, pero no de Weasley. ¡Adulto, por supuesto!

Hermione se había echado a reír y Snape había suspirado en silencio. Sí, su melodiosa risa rebotaba en su tímpano, con una sensación agradable. Hermione había suspirado, conteniendo las lágrimas de la risa y alzado la mirada para posarla sobre los negros ojos de su contraparte. Contenta.

— Gracias. Eso me ha levantado el ánimo, sin duda alguna.

— El placer es mío, Granger. Siempre.

Claro. El placer de incomodar a alguien como Ron, nunca podría dejarlo pasar. Menos a Harry Potter. Eso era tan divertido. Le otorgaba tanto placer extra a su vida. Tenía que hacerlo. Era como respirar.

Resultaba ser por inercia.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, habían escuchado una suave vocecita que provenía de los pisos superiores.

— ¡Ah, Lily despertó! Seguro tiene hambre. ¿Me acompañaría, profesor Snape? A veces necesito ayuda. Se pone de mal humor si está cansada.

Snape se preguntaba en qué podía ayudar, no sabía nada de niños. Asintió sin hablar y caminó tras ella.

En la escalera, la pequeña pelirroja estaba detenida. Trataba de bajar los escalones, pero continuaba aferrada al posa brazos.

— Espera, pequeña. Hermione va en camino.

Hermione se detuvo al final y se inclinó para sostener a la pequeña Lily, que largaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la joven, ahogando un bostezo.

— Lo sé...ya podrás dormir luego. Pero ahora hay que comer. Sirius hizo un delicioso asado de carne y papas. Seguro te gustará. ¡Y espera hasta que pruebes mi pie de limón!

Hermione se había inclinado ligeramente, al sentir que su bolso se había resbalado de sus manos y estaba próximo a caerse. Suspirando, había alzado la vista hacia Snape.

— Mira, Lily. Es el profesor Snape, ya lo conoces. ¿Te importaría si él te sostiene un rato mientras recojo mis cosas?

El hombre se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cargarla? Lily había ahogado otro bostezo entre sus brazos y había colocado su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Mordisqueándole la túnica. Podía sentirlo en su cuello. La humedad de su saliva.

— Deja de comerte la ropa del profesor. Sabes que es de mala educación, morder a la gente. Te lo he dicho.

— Es solo una niña, Granger. Dudo que escuche más de lo que Potter o Weasley escucharían.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras y Ginny esperaba abajo. Ya estaba extrañada de que Lily no despertara e iba a llamarla, para que comiera un poco. Con una sonrisa suave, había mirado a Snape, mientras descendía con ella entre sus brazos.

Muy paternal.

— ¿Molestando al profesor, mi amor? Sí...sí...estás cansada. Pero tienes que comer.

— Mami...

— Sí, vamos a comer con mami.

Hermione había suspirado y colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Snape. Sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

— Gracias por toda la ayuda, profesor Snape. Siempre sucede. Siempre todo se cae cuando sostengo a Lily. Y también gracias por los chistes, eso sin duda me ha levantado el ánimo. Ahora ya no me siento tan tonta, por todo lo que ha pasado.

— No hay forma de que eso suceda, Granger. Es usted, una gran mujer. De eso estoy seguro. Y no hablo de sus dotes como estudiante. Sino de otras cosas.

Y no podía creérselo, pero Snape la había alagado. Bueno, imaginándose que ya en esa vida, no tenía razones para ponerse a pelear con ella.

Con nadie.

Había cambiado y para bien. No totalmente, pero al menos era una persona diferente. Ya las hostilidades podían quedarse en el pasado.

— Espero que al menos sirviera para algo.

Hermione había asentido, con una sonrisa.

— Usted es muy útil, profesor Snape. Deje de decir esas cosas. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Ya lo verá.

Y la había visto caminar tras Ginny, que había comenzado a servir un poco de aquel asado, sobre un plato hondo. Lily estaba sentada sobre su regazo y ella acercaba la cucharilla, haciendo ruidos de trenes y escobas.

Ella parecía muy divertida con el asunto y aún más, luego de que Hermione se unió al almuerzo -cena.

Todo estaba bien.

El futuro estaba bien.

— Ah, veo que socializaste con Hermione. Muy bien.

Era Sirius y ese aroma alcohol, era pésimo. Se había cubierto la nariz con una mano y había negado con la cabeza, alejándose. Sirius se había encogido de hombros, levantándose los brazos para olfatearse.

Sí, bueno, necesitaba un baño para quitarse ese aroma de bebedor empedernido. Subió las escaleras directo a los baños.

¿¡Cuándo iba a aprender ese hombre!

Un completo desastre.


	5. ¡Simplemente increíble!

Sirius se había dejado caer en la cama, con sus brazos tras su cabeza. Sonriendo. Severus en cambio, ponía orden a un par de sábanas fuera de su lugar, doblándolas minuciosamente.

— ¡Increíble! ¿No te parece?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Lo hermosa que se ha puesto Hermione!— eso había dicho y Snape había arqueado una ceja en respuesta.

Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? Así era Sirius. Mujeriego, pendenciero. Todo eso que terminara en "ero" y que se acomodara perfectamente a su persona.

— Ten cuidado de ahondar mucho en esos "terrenos desconocidos", Black. Ella era o es la ex novia del mejor amigo de tu ahijado. ¿No crees que es mucho aún para ti? Quiero decir, muchos problemas. Bueno... sé que me entiendes perfectamente lo que te quiero decir.

Sirius Black había soltado un chasquido con su lengua, en señal de no estar de acuerdo y brincó en la cama hasta sentarse. El colchón al rebotar, emitió un sonido bastante desagradable y algunos resortes hicieron hoyos en el.

— No seas alarmista. Solo estaba diciendo. Tampoco es que voy a correr a su casa ahora mismo y decirle que la amo y quiero que nos casemos y tengamos hijos, Snape.

¿Alarmista? ¿Desde cuándo era alarmista solo hacer una advertencia precavida? Inspiró sin contestar y se dejó caer en la cama, suavemente. Con movimientos robóticos, sin vida prácticamente.

Tal como él siempre resultaba ser.

— Vámonos a dormir y guarda silencio, Black.

Y así había sido, mientras él soplaba una pequeña vela a su lado y los dejaba a los dos, sumidos en la total oscuridad de aquella fría noche invernal.

Trataba de dormir. Realmente luego de la guerra, resultaba ligeramente inquietante que las pesadillas lo siguieran a todas partes donde fuera. Con un quejido suave, le dio un par de golpes a la almohada y se acomodó dándole la espalda a Sirius, en su cama.

¿Por qué nunca podía dormir completo? Necesitaba distraer su cabeza con algo, para que dejara de pensar en sangre y colmillos de serpiente.

Y sucedió luego de unos minutos. Estaba solo en aquella habitación, totalmente desnudo. Se preguntó por qué diablos no traía pijamas.

Pero la respuesta llegó pronto.

Se subía una mujer a la cama, como un pequeño gato, arrastrándose y en las mismas condiciones que él. Totalmente desnuda.

Un cabello largo, liso y castaño. Una mirada brillosa y lasciva. Estaba confundido, ¿qué rayos suponía que era eso? ¿Un recuerdo del pasado? Nunca había sostenido relaciones con alguna mujer, que él recordase. Menos con esas características.

¿Una visión futurista de algo que estaba por suceder? Pues al menos, de ser así, prefería un poco de charla primero. Una explicación.

Y entonces, ella había terminado de subirse en la cama y sobre su cuerpo. Él parecía muy "contento" de recibirla. Bajo la luz de la luna, pensó reconocer de quién se trataba.

¡Sí!

Despertó gritando, gimiendo del susto. Sudoroso.

¿¡Por qué tenía un sueño así! Sirius había despertado de igual forma, debido a los angustiosos gritos de su "compañero de habitación".

— ¿¡Pero qué carajo! ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede Snape? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Nos atacan? ¿Nos están robando?

Pero el hombre, pálido como la cera, necesitaba recomponerse. Había perdido la voz. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con ella?

¿Soñando con aquella joven, desnuda y sosteniendo relaciones sexuales?

— Solo fue un sueño. Nada que debas entender, Black.

— Si cada vez que tengas un "sueño", harás eso, moriré antes de envejecer. ¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No necesito terapia, gracias.

— No seas tonto, estoy hablando enserio. Si quieres hablar de ello...

— Solo estaba teniendo sexo. No es gran cosa.

Y Sirius se había echado a reír a mandíbula batiente, mientras Snape se daba la vuelta y se cubría con las sábanas.

— ¿¡Y gritas por eso! Es que... ¿no te gustó? ¿O descubriste que tu pequeño amigo tenía impotencia y ella te dejaba?

— Cállate.

¿Por qué se molestaba en contestar? La respuesta era peor que la enfermedad, entonces ¿para qué hablar?

Pero... debía dejar de soñar con esas cosas.

Eso había dicho mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, sorprendido del poder de su mente. ¡Vaya que era grande!

Y ella seguro no lo hubiera encontrado sexy ni divertido. ¡Lo habría matado!

Era mejor guardarse ese secreto. Morir con él.


	6. La idea de Sirius I

Luego de aquel sueño, Sirius no dejaba de reírse. Una y otra vez. Y Snape trataba de desayunar, sin pensar que la cuchara que sostenía, debía estar alojada en la garganta de Black por tanto reírse de sus problemas.

Porque resultaba serio que tuviera una imaginación tan activa como esa y sobretodo, porque encontrara que Hermione Granger era muy atractiva en su cama y estaban haciendo dios sabe qué postura, en un libro de Kamasutra.

Eso era para asustarse.

Y Bueno, Sirius había prometido que dejaría de reírse. Aunque esperaba que le dijera quién era la afortunada o al menos, cómo lucía.

Solo le había dado un par de detalles, nada muy parecido a Hermione. No quería terminar comprometido. Podía tener problemas luego.

Sirius podría sospechar.

— Pues creo que es hermosa. ¡No sé por qué chillabas ayer como un cerdo! ¿Te iba mal o descubriste que tenía tatuado algo o la cara de alguien en vez de ser una mujer?

Snape había suspirado y bueno, si no lo decía... Sirius no lo iba a dejar en paz. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia su contraparte y lo miró de forma inquisidora. Sospechosa.

— Porque es un amor imposible. ¿Comprendes, Black?

Pero sabía que eso solo lo dejaría con más ansias de saber. Y así era. Toda la mañana preguntándole lo mismo y él seguiría respondiéndole lo mismo.

— No te diré nada.

Y Sirius tenía algo más importante en qué pensar.

— He pensado en invitar a Hermione a que nos acompañe a nuestra actividad dominical. Como esta vez es tu turno, podría estar interesada en contemplar pociones con nosotros. Como yo me aburro mucho en esas convenciones, pienso que con ella me irá mucho mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

La mente de Snape dio un vuelco al pensar en eso. Con una sonrisa escueta, negaba con la cabeza, mientras Sirius insistía y buscaba una pluma y pergamino para ello.

Ya le había escrito, antes de que Snape diera su opinión. Inspiró, a un lado, mientras Sirius se lo ataba a una lechuza y la miraba volar a través del cielo raso.

El sábado. Esperaba que ella dijera que no. Que tenía cosas que hacer. Realmente no quería verla a la cara.

Pero Sirius insistía en que la pasarían mejor. Y que Hermione necesitaba salir y olvidarse de los problemas.

— ¡Tú en verdad sí que quieres verla!

Eso había exclamado Snape. Sirius no le había hecho caso, mientras se miraba en el espejo y meditaba.

¿Qué hacía con esa asquerosa y fea barba? Necesitaba un cambio. No podía ir a esa convención, con ella, en ese estado.

Ella seguro lo veía como un desadaptado.

Ya estaba empezando a sonar como Snape.

Bien, de tanto convivir con él, algo se le tenía que pegar. Y mientras estaba en ello, Snape estaba dentro de la habitación.

Empalideciendo.

Comenzaba a preocuparle que Hermione decidiera acompañarlos. ¡Seguramente diría que sí, porque se trataba de Sirius Black y bueno...!

Tendría que verla a los ojos. Escuchar su voz y todo lo demás. ¿Por qué sudaba tanto? Sirius iba a darse cuenta e iba a tener problemas.

No quería que comenzara a hacerse ideas de que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Además de que le daba la impresión de que Sirius tenía un interés particular en ella.

Eso...¿estaba bien?

No realmente.

Ella no era para él. Ella seguro lo veía como alguien más de la familia, no como alguien con el que podría tener una relación.

Y menos, una relación sana. Con lo loco que estaba su compañero de casa. Su ex "enemigo". O como fuera.

No estaba bien que se la dejara en bandeja de plata. Mejor lo disuadía de continuar.

¿O era más para su propio beneficio de tenerla?

¡Merlín! Pero qué enredo tan grande tenía en su cabeza y solo por una ex estudiante. ¿Por qué era tan débil?

* * *

><p><p>

_A mí también me gustaría que fuesen más largos. Pero la universidad, enfermedades y tareas, me quitan el tiempo. Y la inspiración. Disculpen._


	7. La idea de Sirius II

Y para tristeza de Snape, Hermione había dicho que sí. Gustosa. Sin embargo, aunque eso le causaba sorpresa, lo que causaba más sorpresa de todo el asunto era que Sirius llevaba horas dentro del baño.

Se preguntaba si se había ahogado dentro de la tina o algo parecido. No escuchaba ni un solo ruido, solo de vez en cuando. Como una especie de gruñido suave.

Que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

- Black, pero... ¿¡qué diablos haces allí dentro!?

Sirius pareció sorprendido, puesto que algo cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlo rápidamente y aclarar su voz. Tosió un poco.

- Eh... nada, ¡nada! No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya casi salgo.

- ¿Una baño de media hora, Black?

No respondió y soltó un chasquido con su lengua. No le interesaba, no le importaba realmente lo que estaba haciendo y el por qué de ello. Solamente quería verse presentable, verse diferente para que así, de una u otra forma, pudiera encajar con el nuevo perfil de Hermione. Ella había cambiado, dejado el pasado atrás.

¿Por qué no podía seguir su ejemplo y cambiar como ella lo había hecho? Aunque Snape se burlara al salir, no se callara por meses, al respecto de su nuevo look...

Sentía que lo necesitaba.

Y por fin, la puerta del baño se destrabó con un chasquido y aquel hombre emergió de la habitación. Al escuchar sus pasos, Snape salió de la habitación en la que dormían. Bien, tenía que arreglar eso. En cuanto el resto de los cuartos estuvieran limpios, se mudaría. No podría vivir con un hombre que tardaba media hora haciendo una simple cosa como bañarse.

En cuanto se detuvo en el pasillo, juró que tomaría una maceta y se la arrojaría. Ese no podía ser Sirius. ¿O sí?

- Tienes que estar bromeando.

- ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo estilo? Creo que recortar mi barba y mi cabello enmarañado, hará que me vea mejor. ¿Cierto?

¿De verdad?

- Dime que no estás haciendo todo esto, por Hermione. Si es por ti mismo y tu aspecto general, lo aplaudiré. Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de lo tonto que te ves. ¿Te has enamorado de Granger, Black? Ella es la ex novia del mejor amigo de tu ahijado, mucho más joven que tú y no es por ofenderte, sinceramente, pero dudo que a su edad, esté buscando vegestorios como tú.

- Si el único vegestorio en este lugar; eres tú Severus. Yo todavía me veo muy bien y también me conservo perfectamente. Tú sin embargo, eres de la preferencia de mujeres como Minerva.

Entrecerró la vista, mientras el hombre pasaba a su lado riendo a mandíbula batiente. Cómo quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos. No necesitaba magia para eso.

Pero Sirius no perdía los ánimos de continuar. Se sentía fresco y renovado, con aquella nueva imagen. Y estaba seguro de que Snape se equivocaba y de que Hermione al final iba a terminar apreciándolo.

Ella no era tan cuadrada como su ex profesor de pociones.

Que sinceramente; era un milagro que pudieran llevarse bien a esas alturas del partido. Pero estaba acostumbrado a su terquedad y a su poca sensibilidad. Poco tacto.

Snape tenía poco de todo. ¿Quizá?

Al medio día, el almuerzo estaba sobre la mesa y ambos hombres permanecían en silencio, en cada extremo de la mesa. Esperaban pacientemente a la joven Granger, mientras ella había comfirmado que asistiría. Que no tenía nada mejor que hacer como Snape esperaba y que bien, podía acompañarlos durante algunas horas.

Esperaba que, de alguna u otra forma, esa convención de pociones fuese muy corta. Siempre le habían gustado. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía incómodo con Hermione allí y prefería que se acabara lo más rápido posible.

- No creo que venga. Quizá encontró algo mejor que hacer.

- Deja de estresarte, Quejicus. Vendrá en cuanto tenga que venir. No te preocupes tanto y continua con el almuerzo.

Pero no podía comer, sentía que era incorpóreo y que la comida caía al suelo en cuanto la tragaba. Estaba tan nervioso. Y sin razón aparente.

Porque... él no estaba enamorado de ella. ¿O sí?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Él no estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Si apenas la había visto por unas horas. Sirius solo estaba... obsesionado con un ideal irrealizable. Sí, eso era. Estaba tan aburrido en su vida, que necesitaba entretenerse con algo.

Y esperaba que Hermione no sufriera en el proceso. No que le importara realmente, solo quería protegerla de aquel can con pulgas.

O eso creía.

Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer con su alma. Si quedarse sentado, si correr y empacar, desaparecer y jamás regresar.

Sueños sexuales. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco? o peor aún... ¿demasiado viejo, que tenía que fantasear con algo? Quizá Sirius tenía razón y estaba viejo.

Bueno. Al menos no era Minerva.


	8. Hermione llega antes de lo previsto I

Severus trataba de no enloquecer, pero los nervios lo mataban. Que nunca sucedía en una vida que fuera real, excepto en una como esa. Donde vivía con el imberbe de Sirius Black (que ahora tenía razones para decirlo) y no se había mudado solo, encontrándose con la dicotomía de si debía salir corriendo de allí.

O quedarse y enfrentar el asunto como un hombre. Y Sirius se miraba en el espejo de la habitación, hasta tiempo le había dado de comprarse un nuevo traje.

Se veía y sentía totalmente renovado.

— Debes estar bromeando si crees que se enamorará de ti, solo porque te cortaste el cabello y te afeitaste la barba.

— No quiero que se enamore de mí, Snape. Quiero que sienta que soy una persona amigable, sin parecer un ex convicto. Que toda mi vida creo que he parecido eso.

En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo e iba a volver a enviarlo a Azkaban, si seguía con toda esa tontería. Inspiró pesadamente, a lo que Sirius solo respondió con un chasquido de su lengua.

— A ti tampoco te haría mal un cambio.

Y claro. Ni aunque estuviera en llamas. Además, para él, ya había nacido muy feo como para un cambio. Ni la mejor magia del mundo podría revertirlo.

Así había nacido y así se tenía que quedar.

Supuso.

Aunque en cierta forma; tenía atractivo para las mujeres. Ignorando las que pudieran parecerse a Minerva McGonagall, alrededor del planeta.

Descartaba esas opciones. Y a Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba perdido. Condenado a vivir solo durante el resto de sus días. Y la única que había sido suficientemente ciega para amarlo, para no ver lo feo en él, tenía que ir y arruinarlo con su idiotez.

Pobre Lily.

Sus hijos habrían sido hermosos. Al menos de parte de ella. No creía que con sus genes, pudiesen hacer muchos.

¿Por qué se lanzaba dagas a sí mismo?

Estúpido Sirius que terminaba haciéndolo sentir pequeño y falto de confianza.

Y mientras se miraba en el espejo, luego de que Sirius Black por fin dejara de hacerlo, le dio la impresión de que el timbre sonaba.

Menos mal que ya se habían desecho de aquel horroroso cuadro de aquella anciana gritona. l fin respiraban la paz que ansiaba en aquella casa.

Paz a sus pensamientos que ya gritaban por sí solos.

Bajó las escaleras a trote e inspirando fuertemente, miró por una pequeña ventana, tras una cortina algo sucia. Era ella. Sabía que lo era.

Pero... ¿una hora antes?

— Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. Espero que no haya llegado muy pronto. El tráfico estaba terrible. Hoy tuve ganas de viajar en tren y mirar el campo, las flores, el día soleado. Bueno... usted entiende.

Claro, claro. Porque él salía tanto.

— Adelante, Granger.

¿Por qué siempre era tan seco con las personas? ¿Especialmente las mujeres? ¿Debía cambiar eso? Volvió a inspirar, juntando sus manos hasta cerrarlas. Merlín, debía dejar de estar nervioso y de pensar en aquellos sueños que había tenido. Sin ver claro estaba, la ropa que ella llevaba puesta. Un fresco vestido negro con unas gafas de sol, oscuras. ¿Qué estaba viendo ella tras aquellos anteojos? Tenía miedo de que se estuviera burlando de él, sin que pudiera verlo. Y además... aquel largo sombrero. ¿A dónde creía ella que iban?

— Ah, lo siento. Creo que se fijó en mi ropa muggle. Solo quería pasar desapercibida entre la multitud y pienso que si a Sirius no le importa, puedo arreglarme en su baño.

Cuando lo viera, seguro ib morir de la risa o a estar gratamente sorprendida. Y entonces; él la perdería.

¿Por qué diablos le importaba?

Que se gustaran el uno al otro. Estaba bien para él.

¿O no?

— Si me permite.

Asintió en silencio mientras la joven subía las escaleras. Se encogió de hombros y antes de sentarse cómodamente en el sofá y leer un libro, escuchó que había gritado. Se paró de inmediato, como si el sofá estuviera cargado de electricidad y corrió como un rayo por las escaleras, en dirección al baño de aquel pasillo.

Hermione miraba con asombro, a un hombre que estaba frente a ella y la miraba de igual forma. Luego de unos segundos, Snape respiró de nuevo y Hermione se echó a reír de pronto.

— Sirius, pero qué cambiado que estás... ¡casi me matas de un susto! Ni te reconocí con esa nueva apariencia. Aunque me gustaba más tu viejo y rebelde tú, este nuevo aspecto te luce.

Y sin decir algo más, se había encerrado en el baño. Mientras Snape se detenía a un lado y fingía aclararse la garganta.

— Te lo dije...


	9. Hermione llega antes de lo previsto II

De no haber sido lo bastante hombre como para eso, Snape juraba y perjuraba que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. No porque precisamente no quisiese compartir su día con alguien como Hermione Granger, sino porque la proximidad comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Como ella parecía despreocupada, mirando una mancha sobre una de sus mejillas y limpiándola con uno de sus dedos.

¿Por qué? ¿Dónde había quedado el miedo que solía imponer en cada uno de sus estudiantes? ¿En cada uno de los seres humanos del planeta?

Se sentía como un idiota, hablándose a sí mismo, mientras Sirius y Hermione hablaban entre ellos. Felices.

Quizá sentía algo de celos. Quizá también quería sentirse integrado pero no sabía exactamente como. De todas formas lo mejor era quedarse en la retaguardia un rato y analizar la situación bien de cerca.

Esa era su diferencia con alguien como Black. Hombres como aquel perro sarnoso.

Si él quería conquistar a una mujer, solo pasaba el tiempo analizándola hasta conocerla a profundidad. En detalle.

Y quizá por ende, era que perdía a las mejores. Se la pasaban esperando a que se decidiera y cuando lo hacía; ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Sí. Su vida era bastante triste. De por sí, con todo el pasado que se gastaba. Aunque para algunas era algo encantador, romántico. Podían sentir que cuidaban de él, porque el pobre había recibido muchos golpes en su vida y resultaba ser un hombre que solo necesitaba un poco de amor para ser feliz.

O un poco de compasión. Ambas cosas podían ser una desventaja.

Estaba loco.

— Y entonces, Severus... ¿te importa si te digo así, Severus?— dijo Hermione de pronto y el hombre tembló por inercia. Negó sin saber por qué, apenas con un movimiento suave de su cabeza. Le dio la impresión de que lo había hecho sin pensar y ella sonrió suavemente. Feliz. — cuál es tu poción favorita.

¿Qué decía? Quizá una poción vigorizante que le hiciera sentir que aunque era ya viejo, aún podía tener un poco de acción. O quizá una poción para después de...

Oh, vamos... ¿es enserio?

— No... lo sé, Hermione. — dijo por inercia. Bueno, pensó que después de que ella lo hubiera llamado Severus, no importaba si él hacía lo mismo para con ella.

¿O sí?

— A mí me encantan las de grado tres. Que solo preparan los más versados en el tema. Esas pociones de ingredientes raros, cuyos efectos solo se ven una vez en la vida. Un caso extraño que de vez en cuando sale en el periódico.

¡Y amaba las pociones! La mujer perfecta. Y Sirius se sentía un poco fuera de base, celoso, mientras Snape recibía toda la atención. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, atrapando a Hermione con uno de sus brazos y guiándola hasta otro stand de pociones. Había allí lo que parecía ser una gran variedad de armas mágicas que la alquimia parecía haber construido.

Eso sí tenía sentido. Usar la alquimia para crear armas. No para crear líquidos que fácilmente podía derramar con solo dar un pequeño codazo.

— Y esta enorme espada. ¿No crees que se vería muy elegante en mi colección? — dijo, blandiéndola y Snape había arqueado una ceja con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál colección?

— Cállate.

Y Hermione se había echado a reír. ¡Qué acompañantes tan singulares tenía! Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la mujer había tomado el brazo de Snape y éste había sentido una especie de tirón sobre él y había trastabillado, siguiéndola.

— Mira, Severus. Pobres ratoncitos que les dan de probar las muestras. Eso es cruel e inhumano. Es una lástima.

Y tenía un lado sensible. Bueno, quizá no era tan malo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Enamorarse?

Una mujer ya bastante mayor, se había acercado a Hermione mientras ella estaba allí. Había puesto una mano dentro de una de las jaulas y había acariciado la cabeza del pequeño ratón blanco, mientras éste permanecía quieto.

_"Muestras gratis de pociones. Pruebe sus efectos sobre este pequeño ratón. Si no está seguro de los resultados, le devolvemos el dinero"._

— Creo que puedes llevártelo. A él pareces agradarle. Cree que eres una muchacha muy hermosa.

Sirius asentía con los brazos cruzados mientras Snape arqueaba una ceja en respuesta. ¿De verdad, Black? Si por él fuese, se volvería un perro y se pondría una correa para que Hermione lo paseara a su gusto.

Y Hermione sonreía apenada.

— No quisiera...

— Anda, tómalo. Si tanto te importa, puedes tomarlo.

El escurridizo ratón permanecía quieto entre sus manos. No se movía, mientras ella simplemente acariciaba su lomo, con dos de sus dedos.

— Hermione es tan preocupada... — dijo Sirius de pronto y Snape ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mientras el hombre susurraba para que solo él, pudiera oírle.

— Solo te falta que ponga un tazón con agua y te dé de beber.

— No seas insensible, Snape...

**¿INSENSIBLE?**

— Es por esta clase de cosas, que a veces detesto a las personas. ¿Qué no hay forma de probar las muestras, sin lastimar a los inocentes?

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Hermione.

Snape se había dado una suave palmada en la frente con una de sus manos.

Iba a ser un día largo, lleno de alabanzas innecesarias.

— Tú nunca hiciste eso. ¿Cierto, Severus?

Volvió de sus cavilaciones, para darse cuenta de que Hermione le observaba con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Experimentar con animales. Las personas que hacen eso, son crueles y no tienen sentimientos. Al igual que los que mienten y juegan con los demás.

¿Qué decía?

— No. Creo que no. No recuerdo haber tenido ratones.

— Snape practicaba sobre personas. — soltó Sirius a modo de chiste y Snape pensó que tenía buena paciencia para no matarlo.

Hermione había negado con la cabeza, de forma muy maternal.

— No digas tonterías, Sirius.

_Equipo Snape y Hermione: 1_

_Equipo Sirius: 0_


End file.
